criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Comes for Everyone
Death Comes for Everyone is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-ninth case of the game. It is the fifty-fourth case of The Mystery and the second case in Beverly Boulevard. Plot After the team had discovered Buck Shawn’s identity, Diana confessed that she hated the fact that he played with her. Shortly after Chief Tempest told them that the precinct had received a call from a heartbroken woman saying that someone had killed “her”, Diana and the player went to a retirement house in the district. After they closed off the home’s maple orchards for investigation, they discovered the body of university freshman and part-time retirement home volunteer Linda Littlehat, dead and stabbed in the neck. Per Ethan’s autopsy, the killer stabbed her at least 3 times in the same spot, which caused irreversible damage. They first suspected the woman who called, the victim’s grandmother Therese Littlehat, and Maxwell suspected that the old woman had believed she was the victim, hence why she said that someone killed her. They then investigated the retirement home where Linda worked at and suspected head nurse Angela Patterson, as well their former profiler Adelina Delora’s grandfather Chao Wáng in the homicide. Later, they were informed by Diego that someone had entered the victim’s dorm recently. After the detectives discovered from Diego that someone had entered the victim’s dormitory, they then headed there and found a locket that led them to suspect the victim’s grieving boyfriend Robert Lennon, as well suspecting the victim’s roommate and economic student Christina Bateman in the murder. They then found out that Angela had been painting morbid paintings of the residents dying and that Therese was suffering from a mentality that she saw herself in her granddaughter due to the death of her own daughter years prior, which led the victim to put her in the retirement home for her own well being. Soon after, they discovered that Chao had gone for a walk in the orchards and didn’t return in time. They then investigated the orchards and soon discovered Chao in a forest clearing, clutching on to a voodoo doll of the victim and mourning the victim’s death, saying that she was one of the nicest people who volunteered in the retirement home. They also found out that Robert and Linda had an argument after finding out that the victim wanted to live with Robert and that Linda had mistaken some money for her own when it was actually Christina’s pocket money, which angered Christina before Linda promised to repay the student. After all the events, Major and the player heard branches breaking in the forest, which prompted the creeped out detectives to find the letter opener used as a murder weapon and incriminate Robert as Linda’s killer. After they found out that Robert was responsible for the murder, Diana got angry at Robert and asked him why he would commit such a terrible crime. Robert initially denied the crime before he then said to the detectives that death had to come for everyone when it was appropriate. He then confessed that he believed that young women deserved to be valued and protected of their purity. He then confessed that Linda was only the fourth of the women he killed, explaining that he lured three others into his home and killed in rituals to protect their pure souls. He then confessed that he was the savior of pure souls, and that he had the right to give death to those who needed it to protect their purity. Diana then told the psychotic death-bearer that he did not have the right to take the lives of innocent women before arresting him for the murders. They then sent Robert to Judge Brighton, who sentenced Robert to a life sentence in solitary confinement for the murder. After the trial, the player and Diana then headed back to the orchards after Christina informed them of a corpse she found out there. They then discovered another dead dog’s corpse out in the woods, soon sending it to Ethan to analyze. Ethan then told them that the dog had died of a similar virus to the one who died previously, however the drugs in the virus was more scientifically adjusted to create control on the dog. However due to the small creature and their weaker immune systems, they died from the drug. Ethan then concluded that someone from the organization was most likely kidnapping dogs to test their “next plan” on them, only to kill them instead. Diana and the player then went to see Chelsea Chapman in prison to see if she knew anything about it and Chelsea confessed that she learned that prior to her arrest, the organization was making a more potent virus that could control anyone who was administered the drug. She told them that she wasn’t aware that they had been testing it on dogs and told them that she would try to help them in any way she can. She then promised to give them any information she could remember due to her trauma and beatings from Nikolai affecting her memories. Meanwhile, Angela called the station, requesting that the police help her with a situation. When Major and the player arrived at the retirement house, the head nurse explained to them that an envelope with some strange cards had been sent to one of the retirement home’s residents. She also confessed that she was worried that someone was trying to lure one of them into dangerous situations. She then told them that she left the mail in the living room, where the duo found an envelope with a couple of faded cards that was revealed to be some kind of invitation to an auction with Therese’s name on them. When Major and the player decided to ask the old lady about them, she explained that she had refused to go to the auction event because she didn’t want to have to go somewhere away from her safe haven. She then told them that they could take them if they wanted to before she said that she only wished she could have something to remember Linda. Major then remembered his family and then asked the player to accompany him to the university. They then looked in the victim’s bedroom, where they discovered a photo of Linda and Therese from when the duo were younger. The player and Major then returned the memory photo back to the retiree before going to inform Leigh about the auction, the chief suspecting that the treasure could be auctioned off at the event. After all the events, Major and the player then agreed that they would suit up and prepare for the auction gala that would be happening the following night. Summary Victim *'Linda Littlehat' (found stabbed in the neck) Murder Weapon *'Letter Opener' Killer *'Robert Lennon' Suspects Profile *The suspect is vegan *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect sings Profile *The suspect is vegan *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect sings Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Profile *The suspect is vegan *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect sings Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Profile *The suspect is vegan *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect sings Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Profile *The suspect is vegan *The suspect shoots clay pigeons *The suspect sings Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer shoots clay pigeons. *The killer is a vegan. *The killer sings. *The killer wears a gold accessory. *The killer is under 25 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Maple Orchards. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tire Skid, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Tire Skid. (Result: Wheelchair Tracks Identified; New Suspect: Therese Littlehat) *Question Therese about her granddaughter's murder. (New Crime Scene: Retirement Sitting Room) *Investigate Retirement Sitting Room. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Amulet) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Faded Clipboard Restored) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Clipboard Notes; New Suspect: Angela Patterson) *Interrogate Head Nurse Patterson about the homicide. *Examine Locked Amulet. (Result: Amulet Unlocked; New Suspect: Chao Wáng) *Ask Chao about the victim working at the retirement home. *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Victim's Earring) *Analyze Victim's Earring. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is vegan) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer shoots clay pigeons) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Textbook, Drawer) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locket; New Suspect: Robert Lennon) *Inform Robert of his girlfriend's death. (Attribute: Robert shoots clay pigeons and is vegan) *Examine Faded Textbook. (Result: Economics Textbook; New Suspect: Christina Bateman) *Question Christina about her roommate's murder. (Attribute: Christina is vegan) *Examine Drawer. (Result: DVD to Victim) *Analyze DVD. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings; New Crime Scene: Sitting Couches) *Investigate Sitting Couches. (Clues: Locked Journal, Painting of Victim) *Examine Painting of Victim. (Result: Colorful Powder) *Examine Colorful Powder. (Result: Cleaning Powder) *Confront Angela about the morbid photo of the victim. (Attribute: Angela is vegan, sings and shoots clay pigeons) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Journal) *Analyze Journal. (09:00:00) *Ask Therese about her granddaughter putting her in the retirement home. (Attribute: Therese shoots clay pigeons, sings and is vegan) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Chao about grieving the victim's murder with a voodoo doll. (Attribute: Chao shoots clay pigeons, sings and is vegan; New Crime Scene: Victim's Bed) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Security Camera, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Magazine) *Examine Faded Magazine. (Result: Apartment Lodging Revealed) *Ask Robert about the victim rejecting his idea. (Attribute: Robert sings) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Footage Unlocked) *Analyze Security Footage. (09:00:00) *Talk to Christina about the victim stealing. (Attribute: Christina shoots clay pigeons and sings) *Investigate Orchards Path. (Clues: Bushes, Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Victim's Little Hat) *Analyze Victim's Hat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold accessory) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Letter Opener) *Analyze Letter Opener. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 25 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Be Pawsitively Unbalanced (2/6). (No stars) To Be Pawsitively Unbalanced (2/6) *See Christina about what was the problem. *Investigate Maple Orchards. (Clue: Bushes) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Dead Dog) *Autopsy Dead Dog. (09:00:00) *Question Chelsea about the dead dogs they've discovered. (Reward: Burger) *See what worries Angela. *Investigate Retirement Sitting Room. (Clue: Envelope Cards) *Examine Faded Cards. (Clues: Invitations) *Ask Therese about the invitations to the gala. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Victim and Therese) *Return the photo to Therese. (Reward: Peaceful Face) *Inform the Chief of the discoveries. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Beverly Boulevard